El viaje de Steven
by Gerak999
Summary: Luego de que Steven y Peridot escaparan de Yellow Diamond. Deberán viajar por el mar para volver a casa. Esta historia es un poco rara e hipotética sobre como seria si Steven estuviera sin las Crystal gema y viajara en un barco con las otras gemas, si les gusta la continuare con gusto.
1. Capítulo 1: Tormenta

**El viaje de Steven**

 **Luego de que Steven y Peridot escaparan de Yellow Diamond. Deberán viajar por el mar para volver a casa.**

 **Esta historia es un poco rara e hipotética sobre como seria si Steven estuviera sin las Crystal gema y viajara en un barco con las otras gemas, si les gusta la continuare con gusto.**

(Perspectiva de Gerak)

Eran las 3 de la mañana, la noche era brillante, y el océano tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo.

No duró mucho cuando algo sacudió las aguas e hizo temblar el barco. Mi insomnio ya me lo estaba advirtiendo, una tormenta estaba por llegar, solo que no sabia de qué tipo.

Vestido con una musculosa blanca y bermudas me levante algo gruñón. Apenas salí de mi camarote vi a Harley y a Polly despiertas observando en el estribor. La primera tenia recién cumplidos 12 y la segunda 9. Son mis primas y las he estado cuidando durante el tiempo que hemos estado buscando a sus padres que desaparecieron en un vuelo. Todavía hay esperanzas en encontrarlos, tengo en posesión una pequeña caja que me lo dice.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije impaciente

-Una nave espacial cayó desde el espacio!- dijo Polly entusiasmada tanto que casi se le caen los anteojos.

-okey…-

Sip, humo apenas visible en el aire, chequeado.

Sip, olor ligeramente a quemado, chequeado.

Sip, brillo verde saliendo del agua en el medio del oceano, chequeado.

-¿…y bien Gerak? ¿No deberías hacer algo al respecto?- dijo Harley con tono de preocupada

-espero que no, la ultima vez que lidie con esto, no terminó muy bien…-dije inseguro.

-Gerak!-

-Esta bien! Esta bien! voy a bajar a ver lo que sucede- dije derrotado

Busque debajo de mi cama mi mascara especial de buceo. Era originalmente una mascara pintada como calavera y la he usado en ciertas ocasiones. La modifique de tal manera que es ahora perfecta para ir a bucear.

Al nadar hacia el objeto, que a la vez empezaba a dejar de brillar, pude sentir una intranquilidad en el agua…como si estuviera siendo observado. Aun así seguí bajando.

Cuando llegue y entre por un agujero, pude ver dos figuras pequeñas, la cual una parecía tener una especie de… oh no, burbujas, ya se están ahogando. Rápidamente los agarre y le puse mi mascara al que parecía estar mas inconsciente. Los lleve nadando lo más rápido que pude y los saque del agua con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-¿estarán bien?- dijo Polly hacia Harley.

-coff coff- intentando recuperar aliento agarre una toalla y mi ropa.

Un sobreviviente era toda una definición de alienigena, con piel verde, pequeño, un uniforme y lo que parecía ser un casco?….no, era pelo…triangular?

El otro sobreviviente era un niño de la edad de Harley, un poquito gordito pero no tanto, con una camisa que tenia una estrella en el medio.

El ''alien'' se despertó en seguida.

-STEVEN!- dijo dirigiendose al niño.

-coff coff…peridot?- sacandose mi mascara y escupiendo agua se levanto.

-Oh Steven! estás bien!?- juzgando por la voz, me imagine que era una chica

-Si, jeje, por poco me ahogo-

-Perdoname, baje mi guardia y me desmaye por el impacto-

-Está bien Peridot, lo importante es que estamos sanos y salvos-

Tan pronto como terminaron de decir eso, nos observaron algo desconcertados.

-Agradezcan a Gerak que él fue quien los salvó.- Harley señalandome para darme todo el crédito.

-Aunque lo obligamos porque el es muy vago- Ponny interrumpiendo…no soy tan vago!

-¿No quedó nadie más en la nave verdad?- pregunte indiferente y a la vez poniendome mi ropa de vuelta.

-No, por suerte solo éramos nosotros dos, gracias por salvarnos- dijo el pibe.

-Por lo que vi de la nave…o lo que quedó, ustedes tuvieron mucha suerte- dije reflexionando sobre su suerte…me han sucedido cosas mucho más desconcertantes que estas.

-Ahem… y bien…¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son?- el alíen parecía incomoda.

-Te salvamos la vida, no seas groser-

-Mi nombre es Gerak, y ellas son Harley y Polly- me presenté interrumpiendola, yo ya sé cómo se pone con ese tono, no quería que se ponga a pelear con el alíen por algo innecesario.

-Y están en mi velero… en medio del océano.- Tenía curiosidad por lo que les pasó, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso.

-Toma- le tire mi toalla a ''Steven'' y me dirigí hacia el timón.

-Harley abre las velas, nos iremos de aquí hacia la próxima tierra que veamos.-

-Espera! ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por lo menos no le preguntarás algo a la alienigena que tenemos al frente?-

-¿Cómo saben que no soy de este sistema!?- gritó infantilmente

-Peridot, eres verde.- digo el muchacho sonriendo. Parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo.

-Tenemos que salir de esta zona, podemos hablarlo después mientras navegamos.- Por suerte, ellas no sabían del peligro que significaba todo esto de una nave alienígena cayendo del cielo. Prefiero ser paranoico y precavido… por razones personales…

Hasta que llegamos a una isla desconocida, Harley y Steven no paraban de jugar un juego del celular, mientras que ''Peridot'' daba vueltas observando el mar.

Se negaba a dar…''información'' hasta que tocáramos tierra, incluso obligo a Steven a no decir nada por el momento. Se notaba que no confiaba en ninguno excepto su amigo, me ríe cuando la veía intentando ignorar a Polly. Ignorarla es un grave error, tuve que calmarla un poco.

-Wohoo! tierra! oh cómo te he extrañado oh planeta mio- bajo del barco con rapidez y beso la arena. -dulce y salada Tierra-

-Steven! ¿No sabes lo gérmenes que puede tener el suelo!?- no pude evitar hacer una sonrisa al ver a un alíen retando a un niño.

-pcho- escupió y se saco arena con la mano.

-oh vamos Peridot, debes estar un poco alegre al volver a la Tierra-

-Por mucho que deteste admitirlo, siento que me he acostumbrado a este pedazo de roca.- dijo con tono algo molesto

-Pero salvamos la Tierra, ¿no fue genial?- dijo Steven subiendo los brazos.

-Estamos vivos ¿no?-

-Un momento ¿cómo salvaron el mundo? ¿Hubo una especie de invasión o guerra?- Harley se estaba poniendo entusiasmada.

-ahmmm… hubo una hace mucho tiempo- explicó incomodo- pero nosotros las gemas de cristal evitamos una.- diciendo eso recuperó su confianza.

-Aunque esas tontas hicieron toda la pelea, hubieran estado indefensas sin mi intelecto- Peridot parecía muy orgullosa.

-jaja, suena como si fueran superheroes!-

-Sip, protegemos a la Tierra y todo eso-

-A todo esto, ¿donde están esas ''gemas''?- pregunte curiosamente.

-ahem, ellas escaparon en otra cápsula de emergencia. Me pregunto si estarán bien.- explicó bastante preocupado.

-Oh vamos, son ''gemas''- dijo Peridot agitando un poco los brazos -por supuesto que estarán bien.-

-Si tu lo dices..- dijo derrotado y desanimado

-Bueno uhm, ¿dónde vives? tus padres deberán estar preocupados.-

-Cierto!, ni siquiera mi papa sabe que fuimos capturados de nuevo! Será mejor que lo llame- diciendo esto sacó su celular.

-Uhm, no creo que llegue señal en una isla deshabitada. ¿Qué tal si- justo en ese momento se escuchó por toda la playa un peculiar sonido.

-Ja ja, bien hecho Harley, la isla deshabitada nos ha hablado…- dije sonriendo. Sip. Posiblemente esto no termine muy bien.

El sonido se volvió a escuchar, mucho más fuerte; era áspero y apenas caminamos unos metros, encontramos de dónde provenía. Una enorme cueva al otro lado de la playa, que tenia un aspecto muy siniestro.

Por fortuna, como el más adulto del grupo, supe inmediatamente que acción tomar para proteger al grupo:

-Sugiero que entremos en pánico-

-Gerak!- dijeron las chicas, acostumbradas a mis muy malos comentarios, empezaron a discutir conmigo. Justo ese momento, Peridot aprovecho y se llevó a Steven alejando un poco y le susurró: -Steven, ¿no crees que el Cluster haya sobrevivido no?-

-Está bien Peri, no creo que sea…- el niño desvió su mirada al mar y pudo notar algo moviendo.- oh shoot.-

-¿Por qué no nos dejas hacer algo solas!?- Harley ya estaba algo irritada

\- Explorar una cueva que podría haber monstruos marinos o fantasmas muy enojados no creo que sea una buena idea.- diciendo esto, Steven salió corriendo hacia allí. -Steven! ¿Qué sucede?-

Luego le siguió el alíen. Y luego las chicas. Argh, los niños de hoy en día. Decidí seguirles y continuar mis quejas. -Claro, todo el mundo vaya a la espeluznante cueva.-

El sonido se hacia más grande. Resonaba como el agua, y la humedad casi hace que me resbale y me golpee la cabeza. Menos mal que no me pasó eso, sino hubiera pensado que lo que hubiera visto habría sido producto de la posible contusión. He visto de todo en mis viajes, cosas que me mantienen despierto la mayoría de las veces. Ni siquiera debería estar sorprendido, pero cuando las vi en ese momento, me asustaron.

''Ella'' estaba actuando bruscamente y parecía estar en agonía. Era muy parecida en forma a un centauro. Tenía en realidad brazos en vez de piernas y era muy grande. Su color de piel era un verde agua claro. Tenía una gran cabellera similar a la mi. Ni pude evitar mirar sus cuatro ojos, y no me gusta ver a los ojos a las personas. A simple vista pensé que era solo una gran monstruo de mar, pero cuando aviste una gema parecida del alíen, lo comprendí.

-¿Qué clase de gema es esa?- Peridot continuó susurrando para pasar desapercibida.

-Es Malachite.- explicó Steven serio.

-Mala qué?- pregunte confuso… la ''tormenta'' no hacia más que comenzar.

 **Autor: Hola, soy nuevo en hacer fanfics, aun asi espero que les haya gustado  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Malachite

**Autor: jeje, muchas gracias a los que comentaron y les gustaron. Si, los personajes podrán llegar a ser molestos :D**

 **Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y su equipo. Solo tengo derecho con mis ocs.**

Perspectiva de Gera

Eran las 5 de la mañana, la noche era brillante, y el océano definitivamente no estaba tranquilo.

Nos encontrábamos metidos en una gigantesca cueva de una isla que desconocíamos. Cuando llegamos al final del lugar… dimos con una PEQUEÑA sorpresa. Apenas la vimos tomamos refugio detrás de unas rocas para no ser vistos.

-Lapis… me protegió de Jasper al fusionarse de ella desde que llegaron a la Tierra.- explicó Steven con un tono triste.

-¿Eso fue lo que les pasó a esas dos!?- Peridot realmente estaba tratando de susurrar. -¿Por qué no me dijiste esta información antes!?-

-Espera- interrumpí- ¿Ellas también son gemas?- Steven me lo afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿No es un monstruo?- Harley no hizo más que fomentar mis temores. Porque cuando la gran alíen se dio vuelta, supo de nuestra presencia y reaccionó hostilmente.

-¿QUIÉN ESTA AQUÍ!?- preguntó con fuerza. Resonó mucho más grande que el sonido que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Sacudió uno de sus brazos inferiores y estremeció la cueva entera. Desafortunadamente, el temblor nos dejó a la vista.

-TU!- dijo la gigantesca gema señalando a Steven.

-yo ahm- Steven ya empezaba a balbucear de temor. Era razonable, considerando lo intimidante que ''ella'' era.

-TU ERES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE EXISTO!- grito furiosa. Ahí es cuando empecé a sospechar de su voz y del presunto eco. Si era una fusión como el pibe decía entonces, seria lógico que tuviera dos voces.

-Lapis… yo no quise que-

-ESTO ES TU CULPA!- diciendo esto agarró unas rocas cercanas a ella. -DEJAME SOLA!-

Nos las lanzó y tuvimos que separarnos para esquivarlas. Por suerte, tenia de mi lado a la más pequeña de las hermanas. Mientras, Steven probó todo ser un héroe como decía cuando hizo aparecer por arte de magia una especie de burbuja que protegió al resto de las rocas.

Ya la veía reanudando su ataque. Antes de que lanzara una roca aún más grande, tuve que improvisar. No se engañen, tal vez le pude hablar muy confiado y demente, pero estaba asustado como no se imaginan:

-Hola dejame sola, soy Gerak.-

-UH!?- joder…funcionó. La distraje. Se podía notar en su cara lo confusa que estaba. -¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI!?-

-Bueno, si dejaras de intentar matarnos tal vez consideraría no hacerlo- dije levantando del suelo y dando una mirada rápida hacia los demás. Por fortuna, no había nada grave salvo la situación.

-¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ESCUCHARTE HUMANO?- argh, estos aliéns de hoy en día.

Lance una carcajada y puse la mejor cara que pude. -Me estás escuchando ahora ¿no?-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

Polly se me agarró más fuerte a mi musculosa y me miró preocupada. Seguramente estaba pensando qué demonios estaba yo intentando hacer.

Las otras dos rubias estaban del otro lado con Steven sin pronunciar una palabra.

Antes de que continuara gritando, el niño se le acercó cautelosamente.

-Lapis… Malachite, sé que estas enojada, pero debes saber que no hay necesidad de esto… dejanos ayudarte.-

-NO! SOY UN MONSTRUO! NADIE DEBERÍA ESTAR CERCA MIO! NADIE! EN ESPECIAL TU! NO NECESITO AYUDA!-

-Seamos sinceros, si tu fueras un monstruo como dices, no tendríamos esta conversación.- diciendo esto, pensé sobre esto de la ''fusión'' y lo tóxico que era.

-Y TU CALLATE! NO SABES NADA DE ESTO!- cansada me señaló.

-Tienes razón, pero con lo que dijo el chico me basta.- ya ideado el plan, decidí arriesgarme. -¿Sabes qué? Te dejaremos sola, por favor dejanos irnos.-

-Gerak- La primera vez que lo oí decir mi nombre. Steven realmente estaba muy preocupado por su amiga. Quería ayudarla pero no se dejaba.

-Pero con una condición… -

-¿QUÉ TRAMPA PLANEAS!?- pregunto impaciente.

-Tranquila, ten un poco de confianza en mi, solo es un mínimo favor que tienes que hacer y así después te dejamos tranquila.- le explique suavemente.

-ARGH SOLO DILO- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Quiero que escuches algo de música.- diciendo esto pude ver mucha más confusión en los ojos de todos. Casi todos, creo que el pequeño muchacho se pudo dar una idea de lo que realmente intentaba hacer.

-HMMM, DE ACUERDO.- dudaba, intentando pensar en la trampa, pero no pensó en ninguna.

Busque rápidamente mi mp3 y los auriculares en mis bermudas. Justo en ese momento se me acercó Harley y me susurró: -¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-

-Oh Harley, tu ya deberías saber que nunca lo estoy.- dije mirando a nuestros nuevos amigos. -Mantente cerca con tu hermana y con ellos alejados allá hacia la salida, ya nos vamos de aquí.-

-Cuidado que tal vez termines siendo su cena- Polly siempre intentando animarme, realmente es como yo. Le sonreí y se fueron. En eso, se me presentó Steven: -¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?-

-Si, protégelas como lo hiciste hace un momento eh campeón, y no tengas miedo si esto se descontrola un poco.-

-De acuerdo- dijo inseguro.

-Ahora ve- diciendo esto hice que se fuera con el resto. Y finalmente me preparé.

Camine hacia la fusión y le entregue los elementos. Con un lado del auricular sería suficiente mientras se tapara el otro oído fue lo que le dije cuando revise de que tuviera orejas.

-SI ESTO RESULTA SER UNA-

-Lo se, lo se. Aplastaras al pobre humano que tienes enfrente.- cansado, cambie de repente de tono. -El chico ese realmente se preocupa por ustedes dos… lo saben ¿cierto?-

-YO NO PEDÍ ESO-

-No importa, siempre hay personas preocupandose por otras, es inevitable madam. Por cierto, debes estar con la cabeza hacia aquí ya que no puedo subir arriba.- revise cuidadosamente el mp3 tratando de encontrar la canción correcta.- Muy bien eso es, ponetelos. Y ahora una última cosa.- Antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar, aproveche que tenia su cara lo suficientemente cerca para hacer esto. -Mantendré estos ojos cerrados con mi mano hasta que termine la música.- Tape dos de los cuatro ojos que el alíen tenía y le di play al mp3.

Era el viejo y bueno Tchaikovsky, nunca fallaba. Tampoco lo hizo cuando vi mi plan hacerse realidad. Malachite estaba muy confundida. Al mantener la mitad de sus ojos cerrados y verla como actuaba comprobó mi teoría. Malachite de repente empezó a brillar con fuerza, hasta que su luz se dividió lentamente en dos. La gema que quedó tirada a nuestros pies adolorida la conocería más tarde como Jasper. Mientras que a la gema que mi mano todavía mantenía sus ojos y sería Lapis Lazuli. Lentamente se me agachó como si le faltara aire y me miró enojada: Me engañaste!

Levante mis hombros y le dije sonriendo: -¿Algún problema amiga?- En eso vienen corriendo los demás hacia nosotros.

-Gerak eso fue una locura!-

-Hey tranquilas, lo tenía todo controlado.

-Lapis ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Steven, estoy bien pero- cambió su mirada hacia la otra gema. -no deberías estar aquí, ella es peligrosa.-

Todavía la gema naranja estaba en el suelo, no podía moverse mucho.

-Dejame, yo la ayudo, salgamos todos de aquí.- diciendo esto la agarre del hombro y nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la cueva.


	3. Capitulo 3: Acuerdo

**Nota de autor: tarde por razones medicas y demas. Pero continuaré la historia porque tengo ganas :P disfruten.**

 **Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y su equipo. Solo tengo derecho con mis ocs.**

CAPITULO 3

Cómo deseaba meditar en este momento, nos encontrábamos en la orilla de la playa a unos pasos del barco. Casi me saco mi guante para ver mi reloj: eran las 5:20 de la mañana, y esta situación se había alargado demasiado.

Lapis! por favor, tienes que calmarte!- dijo Steven desesperado- tu cuerpo debe estar adolorido por la fusión, debes descansar.-

No entiendes Steven, apenas tenga la oportunidad de moverse, Jasper destruirá tu gema en pedazos!- si que estaban armando mucho escándalo por esto, supongo que ella no consideraba otras posibilidades.

-Tranquila señorita Lapis, tengo todo bajo control.- diciendo esto sentado sobre una roca, revise al lado mío a la noqueada alíen que dentro de unos minutos iba a despertar.

\- Y tu! ¿Cómo nos defusionastes!?- me miro bastante resentida

\- Cierto, Gerak ¿cómo siquiera supiste que hacer!?- Harley estaba bastante intriguida por mis acciones.- usualmente terminas peleando en este tipo de cosas.-

-No era necesario, al saber que era una fusión o lo que sea solo tuve que… separarlas…- explique despreocupado y sin entrar en detalles, no quería decirles que me arriesgue por instinto.

-Pero cómo!?-

-Un momento, esperabas que un débil humano peleara contra tal gigantesca fusión!?- interrumpió la pequeña verde en un tono arrogante.

-Nosotros no somos débiles!- como se nota que esas dos no se llevarán nunca bien.

-argh…- ?

-Oh, la bella durmiente ha despertado.- dije

La gran gema naranja se levanto con dificultad y grito: -SOY LIBRE!- luego giro y miró a Steven enojada.- ROSE!- apenas vi que se le empezaba a acercar intervine agarrandole el hombro.

-Wow, relajate eh, deberías descansar un poco.-

-Tu… tu eres el humano que me liberó ¿verdad?.- dijo esto con una voz algo confusa. -dejame terminar lo que vine hacer- al decir esto me empujo con brusquedad.

-No! no dejare que le hagas daño a Steven- oh no, Lapis ya estaba acumulando agua del océano para usarla contra Jasper.

-Espera! por favor, no peleen.- Steven se mantenía junto con Lapis para retenerla.

-¿Al final has decidido enfrentarme cobarde?-

-Jasper, yo no quiero pelear, solo-

La gran y colorida gema no escuchaba razones, y se abalanzó hacia el pibe con toda su furia. Por suerte, yo estaba presente, sabia un poco sobre movimientos de defensa y marciales, y eso me venia muy bien. Pude ser lo suficiente rápido para interponerme entre ellos dos y … ''lanzar'' a esta alíen hacia las rocas de una colina.

-Wow, debes ser muy fuerte.- dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Ja, ¿ahora quién es débil?- dijo Harley devolviendole la misma sonrisa que le hizo la tal Peridot.

-(suspiro) todos mantenganse atrás, ya regreso.- dije molesto y camine hacia la loca alíen naranja.

-NO INTERFIERAS-

-¿o qué? ¿me aplastarás?- diciendo esto, intento golpearme pero lo esquive vagamente. Luego contrataque golpeando sus puntos nerviosos para inmovilizarla, no tuve que hacer mucho, ella no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Cayó al instante.

-Puedo entender que luego de ser liberada quieras venganza y todo eso. Pero debes entender que 1º tu cuerpo se encuentra en muy mal estado y que te seguirás lastimando si sigues…y 2º no permitiré que ustedes se maten entre si, ¿me escuchaste?-

''Jasper'' se retorció un poco en el suelo-¿Entiendes lo que se siente estar atrapado y sufrir hasta ahogarte en tu propia saliva!?- me miró tan resentida como la ''Lapis''.

-En realidad… lo entiendo. Pero venganza no te dará nada a cambio.- ya estaba bostezando, había sido una noche agotadora. -Andando, vamos con los demás. Y comportarte, recuerda quién te liberó.-

-Solo porque me has salvado- empezó a toser un poco. -no significa que puedas darme ordenes, humano.-

-Cierto, pero no tienes muchas opciones ¿verdad?- le respondí con tono burlón, sabia cómo iba a terminar todo esto. Esto nunca terminará bien, pero por lo menos podía llevar esto al mejor de los escenarios.

-Hey, adivinen quién se le bajo un poco la coca cola- dije señalando con el pulgar a la ultima invitada. La había logrado convencer de al menos no matar a nadie.

-Mal chiste- dijo Harley poniendo la mano sobre la cara.

-¿Quién ganó la pelea?- preguntó Polly mientras Steven y el resto se veían algo preocupados.

-Deja, postergamos la pelea por el momento, ¿verdad?- dije sonriendo la gran gema.

-Tienes suerte Rose, por ahora estamos en tregua hasta que encuentre una manera de salir de este miserable planeta.- dijo dirigiendose hacia el chico.

-Uhm- respondió incomodo. -Me llamo Steven, me has estado confundiendo con mi mamá.-

-Uh? ¿Qué es una mamá?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Okey okey, todo el mundo se ponga en circulo y presentemos formalmente por el amor de dios.- interrumpí juntando mis manos.

Ya cuando todos estaban sentados en circulo sobre la arena.

-¿Por qué debemos hacer esto?- pregunto Harley

-Para decidir que hacer después. Muy bien Steven, me voy a ofrecer a llevarte a tu casa. ¿Que te parece?-

-Genial! muchas gracias señor Gerak!- dijo alegre.

-Obviamente no dejaré a un niño perdido así nada más. Ahora lo que me gustaría es que explicarás…toda esta situación. Comienza con decirnos con tu nombre completo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Steven Universe y soy mitad humano mitad gema- diciendo esto levanto su remera para mostrarnos una gema rosada por donde debería estar su ombligo. -Mi madre se llamaba Rose Quartz y dio su forma física para traerme a este mundo.-

-UN MOMENTO!- interrumpí la gran gema de nuevo. -¿Rose Quartz ya no está más!? ¿Qué significa esto!? ¿Qué eres entonces?- diciendo esto último, parece que le incomodo aun más al chico.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Dijo que es mitad humano mitad gema.- Polly parecía la que menos miedo le tenia a la tal Jasper.

-Es la primera vez que escucho algo así.- dirigió su mirada a la gema verde y preguntó: -Peridot, explica-

-Bueno… uhm…- ella estuvo callada y nerviosa por un buen rato. -Digamos que es una especie de híbrido.- dijo disimulando una sonrisa.

-No entiendo, ¿es por eso que se ve así de débil?.- dijo señalandolo.

-Oh por favor, dejen a Steven continuar.- Harley ya se estaba cansando, las chicas deberían dormir a estas horas… todos deberíamos estarlo!

-Ehm, como les decía antes, nosotros las crystal gems nos dedicamos a proteger el planeta, combatíamos monstruos de gemas y los guardamos en nuestro templo.- continuo explicando Steven como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. -Eso era lo que hacíamos todo el tiempo, pero un día, vinieron gemas de Homeworld, nos atacaron y me secuestraron confundiendome con mi mamá.-

-Oh, me pregunto quién cometió tan estúpido error.- dije sonriendole a la culpable.

-Argh, no me tientes si no quieres que rompa nuestro acuerdo.- me respondió.

-¿Y qué pasó después de que te secuestraron?- preguntó Harley.

-Bueno, escape de mi celda y salve a las demás. La nave cayó pero sobrevivimos gracias a mi burbuja. Luego sucedió lo de Lapis y Jasper.- dijo haciendo referencia a la tóxica fusión.

-Está bien, eso explica un poco y me da más preguntas. ¿Qué hay de ti señorita Lapis?-

-deberías haber destrozado la gema de Jasper.-

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo intentas tu misma!?- le respondió levantandose de la arena.

-Wow wow, calmense chicas.- intervine

-Cierto, Jasper no esta tratando de hacer daño a nadie.- dijo Steven sin soltar a la gema azul.

-Por favor, Jasper, luego será tu turno, sientate.-

-Basta de darme ordenes!-

-Es una sugerencia, y quisiera que estuviéramos tranquilos un jodido momento.-

-Argh malas palabras- Steven se tapo los oídos un momento por esto.

-Ya me sorprendía que no dijeras malas palabras por un rato.- Harley estaba ya acostumbrada a mi vocabulario.

-No importa, Lapis cuenta tu historia.-

-Bien, Mi nombre es Lapis Lazuli. Me encontraba en este mundo cuando estalló la rebelión. Las rebeldes quebraron mi gema, me dejaron en un espejo y he estado mantenida prisionera en este estúpido planeta por mucho tiempo. Luego de ser salvada, al volver a casa me trataron como si fuera una traidora! ni siquiera me dejaron contactar con Blue diamond antes de aprisionarme. Yo solo quería estar tranquila y no ser torturada nunca más-

-Lo siento tanto Lapis, debiste sufrir mucho.- dijo Steven abrazandola. En ese momento él se encontraba pensando en lo que le dijo su padre sobre la guerra, y todo lo malo que conlleva. -Podrías quedarte, aquí no te harían daño.-

-Steven, no lo entiendes.- dijo empezando a sollozar. -HomeWorld vendrá con sus naves por nosotros. No hay manera de pelear con ese poder.-

-Invasión alienigena, ahí la tienes Harley.- dije mirandola desconcertada.

-Pero Steven, tu no dijistes antes las crystal gems no pelearon para evitar una invasión? No era una diamond o algo parecido?- recordó ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo la azul

-¿QUÉ?- dijo la naranja

-Cierto, Jasper, debes saber algo.- habló finalmente la verde. -estamos retratadas como traidoras en HomeWorld. No pude… convencer a Yellow diamond de lo contrario.-

-No! eso es imposible! ella sabe muy bien que soy una veterana que peleó aquí antes y por eso me envió.-

-Jasper, fuimos descartadas, incluso mandaron gemas especificamente a eliminarme! no para rescatarme! ni para rescatarte!-

-Pero!-

-De acuerdo, la situación se esta poniendo fea, diganme, antes de que su nave cayera al lado de mi barco: vencíeron a esta Yellow diamond temporal o permanentemente?-

-Uhm, …temporal- dijo algo dudoso el niño con la pequeña alíen verde haciendo una sonrisa forzosa.

-Eso significa que podría venir por ustedes en cualquier momento…- diciendo esto supe con ver sus caras neviosas que la respuesta era si.

-ahora veo por qué no quieres involucrarte con temas alienigenas.- dijo suavemente Harley con su hermana al lado ya durmiendo, anda a saber en que punto de la conversación se durmió.

-Esta bien, creo que deberíamos volver ahora a mi barco si no queremos esperar a que nos invadan asesinos del espacio exterior. Vamos levantemonos.-

-Ja, eso es una sugerencia? huir en eso?- dijo señalando al barco en la orilla.

-Debo devolver al chico con su padre y sus ''crystal gems''- dije con los dedos. -¿Prefieres quedarte acá sola?-

-Espera, todos viajarán con nosotros?-

-Si, todos están invitados. Mientras más gente, más diversión habrá.- dije irónicamente.

-Wohoo! aventuras en barco!- dijo Steven emocionado.

Casi todos, menos las dos gemas liberadas de la fusión, se subieron enseguida al barco. Le dije a la hermana mayor que fuera a acostar a la menor a su habitación y que Steven la ayude. Terminado de decirles esto, me di vuelta y les dije: -si, fuera ustedes tomaría una decisión rápido, además esto puede ser divertido.- diciendoles esto, se miraron la una a la otra con desconfianza y finalmente decidieron subir. Apenas lo hicieron, zarpamos de la isla desconocida y como se decía antes: nos hacíamos a la mar.

Pero mientras, pude notar que estaba empezando a amanecer, y en el horizonte vi unas figuras alejandose en el cielo, viendo esto, confirmó mis temores de que algunos revisaron el punto donde la nave cayó. Supe que eran helicópteros militares, y por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de esto. He estado evitando estas organizaciones que lidiaban con caídas de ovnis y blabla por un tiempo.

Iba a ser un viaje largo, y con todo esto seria imposible que no hubiera consecuencias... tarde o temprano.


	4. Capitulo 4: Primer dia parte 1

**Nota del autor: tecnicamente ya se termino toda la introducción. A partir del final de este capitulo, saldrá cada capitulo concentrado en tal personaje: Jasper, Laspis, Steven, Peridot (la cual me es muy dificil escribir XD) o inclusive de los ocs. No prometo que sean largos, pero tengo buenas ideas.**

 **Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y su equipo. Solo tengo derecho con mis ocs.**

CAPITULO 4

-Oh $%& #\¢∞% !- dije al levantarme de mi cama. Eran las 11:15 am, y acabo de ser despertado por el dulce sonido de mis nuevos invitados discutiendo y gritando entre si. Me vestí y decidí salir de mi camarote.

-Escuchame mocosa, mantente alejada de mi vista!- ''Jasper'' ya estaba al borde de sucumbir a la ira.

-Solo si te mantienes alejada de Steven!- ''Lapis'' por su parte, no estaba tan lejos de eso también. Ya estaba sacando alas de agua de su espalda, lo cual parecía muy cool.

-Chicas, por favor, mientras estemos viajando, estaremos a la presencia del otro, así que todos debemos ser amigos aquí.- dijo Steven como la única voz de razón en esta pintoresca situación de circo.

-Jaja, debería hacerte primer oficial Steven- le dije bostezando.

-Oh, buenos días señor Gerak. Hmm debería llamarlo mi capitán?-

-je, como quieras.-

-(Bostezando) buenos días- salió Harley atrás mío. Cómo se notaba que no descanso muy bien, espero que Polly este descansando mejor-¿de qué eran todos esos gritos?-

-Solo el dúo problemático de allí- dije señalando a las culpables.

-No me relacionen con ella!.- los dedos señalando de mala educación continuaban.

-Si alguien debería enojarse por eso debería ser yo, soy de una clase más elegante que tu.- dijo arrogante.

-Pequeña mocosa!-

-Jasper- dije con un tono decepcionado. -Steven tiene razón, mientras todos juntos viajemos, todos juntos tranquilos, me entiendes? y Lapis, no añadas más leña al fuego, en especial si el fuego es ella.- diciendo esto ultimo, me miraron desconcertadas.

-No estoy ...haciendo fuego.-

-Es una forma de expresión, quiere decir que no enojes más a Jasper de lo que ya esta.- explicó el niño.

-Bah- dijo la gema naranja y se alejo hacia el estribor.

-Che, ¿dónde esta la verde?- pregunte

-Aqui!- grito desde arriba. Bajo luego al instante del mastil. -Estaba observando desde un punto más elevado para poder avistar ehm áreas donde desembarcar.-

-Oh muchas gracias, si quieres te asigno el puesto de vigia- dije sorprendido.

-Ehm, gracias, le juro que no le decepcionaré de mi función.- dijo algo nerviosa y volvió a subir hacia el mismo puesto.

-¿es idea mia o esta nerviosa?- pregunte preocupado.

-posiblemente sea que este nerviosa contigo porque venciste a Jasper- sugirió Steven, recordando como Peridot actuaba en frente de la gema llamada Garnet.

-No me venció!- dijo la gran gema y se dirigió hacia nosotros, ya estaba volviendo a suspirar. -cuando este al 100% continuaremos nuestra pelea, me lo debes.-

antes de que le respondiera algo irritado...

-pelea! pelea! quiero ver! ¿puedo verla después!?- exclamo alegre

-aah!- me asuste porque Polly apareció de la nada entre mío y Steven. Incluso el también se asusto un poco.

-Polly no me des un ataque al corazón.- dije eso levantandola con los dos brazos y sacundiedola despacio.

-jajaja, ¿puedo? por favor.- me miraba con su famosa cara de ternura que siempre me pone para conseguir lo que quiere.

-argh, literalmente eres la única que no puede defenderse en este barco y sos la que mas entusiasmada esta por ver peleas y peligro?- dije ironicamente

-jeje.- no paraba de sonreír. -¿puedo?-

-bah, dejala ver el combate después, así aprende algo.- sugirió Jasper en tono…¿gracioso? Debo estar escuchando cosas.

-Woah- exclamó el pequeño híbrido al asomarse por un lado del barco. -son delfines!- apunto hacia ellos los cuales estaban algo lejos. Curiosamente, por esta observación, casi todo el grupo posó su mirada a las criaturas del mar.

-Desearía verlos mas de cerca.- Comentario el cual, Lapis, no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Steven, ¿Desearías que los trajera hacia nosotros?-

-Oh cierto, tienes todo el océano a tu merced, hazlo por favor.- dijo esto ultimo con estrellas en sus ojos.

En eso, levanta su brazo y levanta pedazos de agua por donde están los delfines. Lentamente los pedazos levitan hacia el barco y quedaron flotando arriba de nuestras cabezas. Los delfines se encontraban muy asustados dentro de esas cristalinas masas de agua. Pero la vista fue increíble.

-Wow- el niño estaba tan maravillado como el resto. Bueno, casi el resto.

-Increible, esto es hermoso.- comento Harley.

-¿Los suelto?- pregunto la poderosa gema.

-¿que!?, no, no lo hagas. Devuelvelos a donde pertenecen.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Con solo ver su majestuosidad es suficiente.- dijo eso ultimo casi susurrando. Lapis obedeció y los dejo libres en el mar. Apenas paso esto, los animales huyeron del barco a toda velocidad.

Trague saliva y pregunte muy nervioso: -jeje, así que… ¿puedes controlar todo el océano?- Me respondió afirmando con la cabeza. Estaba algo atemorizado con sus habilidades, pero era de esperarse cuando la vi por primera vez, solo que no pensé que tenia tanto control sobre ello, cosa la cual no soy muy bueno.

-Me encantaría poder controlar mis poderes de la misma forma!- exclamó la hermanita mayor. Oh no, el gato está fuera de la bolsa.

-Espera ¿tienes poderes también!?-

-Si, bueno, no son exactamente míos, vienen con mi espada mágica.-

-¿que clase de poderes mágicos y misteriosos tiene?-

-Hmmm ¿Puedo mostrarle mi espada a Steven?- me pregunto entusiasmada.

-Supongo que si, ya que viajaremos juntos por un tiempo.- dije inseguro. No sabia si seria buena idea contarles lo que podemos hacer. No confiaba mucho en las gemas que rescatamos de su propia tóxica fusión.

-¿Les mostraras también sobre-

-ARRGRGHRHAGAHRG- dije graciosamente.

-Oh bien! haz lo que quieras!- diciendo esto agarro de la mano al híbrido y se lo llevo para su camarote. Polly les siguió enseguida, dejandome solo con la otra mitad de mis ''tripulantes'' . Lo que llevó a un silencio incomodo: -ehm lindo día ¿no?…- diciendo esto, las dos gemas se fueron para lados opuestos ignorando.

-Argh! Gerak suele ser un gran idiota a veces.- expreso la muchacha mientras buscaba entre sus cosas debajo de la cama.

-No se si deberías enojarte tanto con el. Creo que solo estaba bromeando.- sugirió el muchacho.

-No estaba bromeando. Él solo no quería que les contara sobre sus ''poderes''- dijo con los dedos.

-Oh, pero ¿eso no lo sabemos ya? quiero decir, lanzó a Jasper como si fuera de papel. Es súper fuerte!-

-Usó su propio peso en su contra. No tiene súper fuerza o algo así. Solo usó una especie de técnica rara de pelea como las que hay en las películas.-

-¿En serio? Creía que esas cosas eran solo ficción y que no funcionaban así en la realidad.- dijo Steven recordando sobre las lecciones de espada de Perla.

-Bueno, si son exageradas supongo que si. - admitió mientras revisaba un cajón. -pero algunas cosas pueden aprenderse, como las técnicas de auto-defensa.-

-Suena genial ¿de dónde las aprendió?-

-Me dijo que viajó a China un tiempo, y de ahí las aprendió-

-Entonces…¿que clase de poderes él posee?-

-Oh, él solo puede-

-Gerak puede hacer explotar cosas!- gritó Polly, quien se encontraba observandolos arriba de la cama.

-No Polly, su verdadero poder es… oh encontré mi espada!- saco por fin su arma del placard en donde había un montón de ropa colgada y tirada.

-Woah, se ve tan elegante. Me recuerda a Perla.- dijo algo triste, ha pasado muy poco tiempo pero Steven ya se encontraba extrañando a sus guardianes.

-Bueno, no conozco ninguna Perla pero de seguro tiene un buen gusto. Esta espada mágica la obtuve en una de nuestras aventuras en las islas desconocidas.- dijo empuñando el arma orgullosamente. Era una espada muy blanca al estilo medieval y tenia la empuñadura algo desgastada con tintes celestes. -¿Puedes creer que este objeto literalmente estaba creando una isla de hielo mientras estaba atascada en una roca? Me sentí muy rey Arturo.-

-jeje.- rió por la referencia, pero algo del objeto brilló y capturó su atención aun mas. -espera, tiene una gema allí en la empuñadura!- tomo enseguida la espada para verla mas de cerca. -esta debe ser un arma perdida de alguna gema. Posiblemente quedo en la roca después de la guerra-

Harley observó con interés la pequeña y azulada gema que se encontraba.

-Wow, este es un misterio que no esperaba ver resulto.- dijo al retomarla.

-AAAAARGH!- rugió impaciente la alíenigena veterana. -¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para llegar a tierra!?-

-Hmm.- me encontraba acostado en el suelo viendo el cielo, estaba en el medio de las dos problemáticas por si la situación se… calienta. -¿Has intentado no pensar en eso y simplemente relajarte con el paisaje?-

-¿Otra de tus sugerencias? bah, soy una guerrera, no necesito relajarme.-

-¿Por qué no? Yo lo estoy haciendo y no pasa nada.- dije sonriendo.

-Mentiroso, no creas que puedes engañarnos de nuevo, humano.-

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?- pregunto tímidamente la otra gema.

-¿No es obvio niña? Mira dónde esta acostado, solo nos esta vigilando.- Oh, al parecer no son tan tontas como creía.

-Posiblemente, después de todo, no confío en ninguna de ustedes.-

-Y yo tampoco. Eres amigo de mi Steven y no dañare a ningún amigo de él. No tienes que temer traición alguna mía, pero no confiaré en ti por engañarme.-

-jaja, justo lo dice la traidora que vendió su mundo.-

-NO SOY UNA TRAIDORA! TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE YELLOW DIAMOND!- ya estaba viendo una enorme masa de agua levantandose detrás suyo.

-Tiempo fuera! tiempo fuera!- me levante enseguida. -No hay necesidad de atacarnos unos a otros… excepto en mi round 2 con Jasper, pero escucha- me interrumpió un pedazo de agua cayendo al lado mío y de la gran gema.

-Estoy harta de escucharte humano! Estoy harta de tus mentiras!-

-¿Quieres calmarte por favor!? Literalmente tu ira te esta consumiendo y puedes hacer inundar el barco! eh! ¿que hay de ''tu'' Steven? ¿Quieres ahogarlo también?-

-¿Aho-garlo?- tartamudeo mientras se calma junto con sus olas que había atrás suyo.

-Bueno no se cómo funciona con ustedes las gemas, pero nosotros los humanos necesitamos aire para vivir. No podemos respirar en el agua.-

-Oh… oh no.- bajo la cabeza algo tímida reflexionando sobre lo que dije. Lo que no sabia es que ella ya antes casi lo ahogo al niño en el pasado, y no se dio cuenta. Mas sentimientos de culpabilidad llenaron su mente y volvió a sollozar.

-Ehmm, descuida, te detuviste por suerte antes de cometer un error. Hey ya tranquila.- intente consolarla, lo cual no es mi fuerte. -Jasper, ayudame.-

-¿Qué? Deja a la malcriada llorar. No tengo por qué lidiar con esto.- diciendo esto se fue de nuevo hacia la otra punta para alejarse de nosotros.

-Argh, no puedo esperar a que volvamos a pelear! idiota- le grite irritado en un tono que cuando Harley volvió, lo encontró gracioso.

-Lapis, ¿por qué estas llorando?- pregunto el pibe apenas la vio.

-HE AVISTADO TIERRA!- interrumpió la gema verde bajando del mástil con rapidez. -Si seguimos en esta dirección, llegaremos muy pronto!- se nos quedó mirando emocionada… creo que no escuchó nada de la discusión que acababa de pasar. -ehm ¿sucedió algo cuando estaba fuera del rango de sus radios?-

-¿Sueles hablar así de rara?- preguntó Harley.

-Ella es así- aseguró Steven

A partir de aquí decidí dejar a la gema azul con su amigo y fui a fijarme en el horizonte. La pequeña verde tenia razón, supongo que luego debería felicitarla.

-Espero que este habitado esta zona al menos.- dije para mi mismo.

-''No puedo esperar'' uh- se me acerco la más impaciente gema de todas con una malicia en su rostro. Intente mantener mi cara de poker pero no me salió. Lo supe cuando ella cambió de tono -Apenas lleguemos humano, terminaremos con lo que empezamos. No me decepciones. ¿Acaso no eres un guerrero también?- Supongo que prometerle una revancha a una alíenigena que era soldado tampoco fue buena idea para empezar, pero he tenido mis peleas y comprendo un poco el concepto de honor… aunque hubiera preferido que esto se siguiera póstergando un poco más. Yo y mi bocota… argh, la gran gema me ponía nervioso, y creo que también lo ponía nervioso a Steven, seguramente por eventos pasados que nos contaron.

-Este va a ser un largo día ¿no?-


End file.
